Jerry O'Connell
| birth_place = Manhattan, New York City, U.S. | alma_mater = New York University | occupation = Actor, voice actor, director | years_active = 1983–present | spouse = | children = 2 | relatives = Charlie O'Connell (brother) | website = }} Jeremiah O'Connell (born February 17, 1974) is an American actor, voice actor, director and talk show host known for his roles as Quinn Mallory in the television series Sliders, Andrew Clements in My Secret Identity, Vern Tessio in the film Stand by Me (1986), Joe in Joe's Apartment (1996), Frank Cushman in Jerry Maguire (1996), Derek in Scream 2 (1997), Charlie Carbone in Kangaroo Jack (2003), and Detective Woody Hoyt on the drama Crossing Jordan. He starred as Pete Kaczmarek in the CBS series The Defenders, until its cancellation in 2011. He also had a starring role in the comedy horror film Piranha 3D (2010). Early life O'Connell was born in Manhattan, the son of Linda, an art teacher, and Michael O'Connell, an advertising agency art director. His maternal grandfather, Charles S. Witkowski, was mayor of Jersey City, New Jersey. He is of half Irish, one quarter Italian, and one quarter Polish ancestry. O'Connell was raised in Manhattan with his younger brother, actor Charlie O'Connell. As a teenager, he attended Manhattan's Professional Children's School. He attended New York University from 1991–95, majoring in film. While there, he studied screen writing and competed on the fencing team, serving a stint as captain of the sabre squad. He graduated in 1995.O'Connell reference, NYU News, October 2, 2013. Career O'Connell began his acting career at a young age. As a child, he did commercial work for Duncan Hines cookies. Shortly after turning eleven, he landed his first feature film role as the character Vern Tessio in Stephen King's Stand by Me. In 1987, O'Connell appeared on a commercial for Frosted Flakes. O'Connell starred in the Canadian science fiction sitcom My Secret Identity from 1988 to 1991 as the teen hero who develops superhuman traits. During a summer break from NYU, Jerry starred in the feature film Calendar Girl alongside Jason Priestley and Gabriel Olds. He also appeared in the short-lived ABC sitcom Camp Wilder, with Jay Mohr and Hilary Swank, in 1992. In his Junior year, O'Connell auditioned for the television pilot Sliders (also filmed in Canada). He was offered the role of Quinn Mallory in the series, which ran for three seasons on Fox and two seasons on the Syfy Channel. He served as producer during his fourth season, and is credited with writing and directing several episodes. ]] O'Connell has since gone on to star in such movies as Jerry Maguire, Body Shots, Mission to Mars, Tomcats, Scream 2, and Kangaroo Jack. O'Connell has also tried his hand at screenwriting and sold his first screenplay, for First Daughter, to New Regency in 1999. The film was released in 2004 by 20th Century Fox-based Davis Entertainment. O'Connell served as executive producer and received a "story by" credit on the film, which starred Katie Holmes and Michael Keaton. O'Connell starred as Detective Woody Hoyt on the NBC crime drama Crossing Jordan (2001) until its cancellation in May 2007, and was engaged to actress Rebecca Romijn. He starred opposite her in the Ugly Betty episode "Derailed". O'Connell played Hoyt in several episodes of Las Vegas. In 2004, he wore a diaper on Last Call with Carson Daly, during a mock commercial skit for the GoodNites bedwetting product. The National Enquirer caught him filming the skit and printed a photo of him in his diaper. In 2005, O'Connell guest-starred in one episode of the animated series Justice League Unlimited. In the episode, titled "Clash", he played Captain Marvel. He reprised the role of Captain Marvel in the DC Universe Animated Original Movies short film Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam alongside George Newbern, who reprised the role of Superman, having done the voice for the animated series. Jerry's younger brother, Charlie has appeared in several productions in which his brother starred, such as in Sliders and Crossing Jordan. In 2007–08 O'Connell starred in ABC's Carpoolers, which ran from October 2, 2007 to March 4, 2008. In early 2008, O'Connell participated in a widely circulated Internet video parody of the leaked Tom Cruise video on Scientology. Cruise was O'Connell's co-star in Jerry Maguire.Jerry Connell Parody of Tom Cruise Scientology Video O'Connell co-wrote and appeared in a video parody called "Young Hillary Clinton", satirizing Hillary Clinton's 2008 primary campaign. On February 2, 2008, O'Connell hosted VH1's Pepsi Smash Super Bowl Bash, which aired the night before Super Bowl XLII and featured musical guests Maroon 5 and Mary J. Blige. Live Review: Pepsi Smash Super Bowl Bash with Mary J. Blige, Maroon 5 , LiveDaily.com] On April 28, 2008, he appeared as a guest star on ABC's Samantha Who?. In late 2008 O'Connell starred in Fox's Do Not Disturb, co-starring Niecy Nash, but Fox cancelled the show after only three episodes. [http://www.popeater.com/television/article/do-not-disturb-cancelled-already/189075 Cancellation of Do Not Disturb] O'Connell appeared in the 2009 thriller film Obsessed as "Ben", the best friend and co-worker of the film's protagonist Derek Charles (Idris Elba). He appeared in Eastwick on ABC, on which his wife, Rebecca Romijn, starred in the series. He portrayed Derrick Jones in Alexandre Aja's Piranha 3D, which also stars Adam Scott and Elisabeth Shue. O'Connell co-starred with David Tennant in the pilot for legal drama Rex Is Not Your Lawyer, which was not picked up for production. In 2010, O'Connell starred with Jim Belushi in the CBS comedy-drama The Defenders, which was cancelled on May 15, 2011 after one season. O'Connell appeared on Broadway at the Golden Theatre in Seminar, written by Theresa Rebeck. The play, directed by Sam Gold, opened on November 20, 2011, starring Alan Rickman, Lily Rabe, Hamish Linklater and Hettienne Park. On June 4, 2012, it was announced that O'Connell would play Herman Munster in a reboot of The Munsters, titled Mockingbird Lane; the remake series was never picked up for production. On May 15, 2013, it was announced that O'Connell would play Stuart Strickland on We Are Men, alongside Tony Shalhoub. In April 2015, O'Connell returned to Broadway as a ghostwriter in the comedy Living on Love, with Renee Fleming, Anna Chlumsky and Douglas Sills. It closed after 37 performances. Personal life On July 14, 2007, O'Connell married actress and former model Rebecca Romijn. After weeks of officially stating that the couple were "trying" to get pregnant, a publicist for the pair confirmed that Romijn was pregnant with twin girls. When talking about having children, O'Connell said "I am excited I am having girls. I know guys are supposed to say, 'I want a boy. I want to play baseball,' but I think I'm going to be good raising girls...I can't wait. They're going to be tough chicks. They're only having sex when I'm dead. If they don't date boys at all and just want them to be infatuated with their father, that's what I'm really going for." The girls, Dolly Rebecca Rose and Charlie Tamara Tulip O'Connell, were born on December 28, 2008. Dolly is named after singer Dolly Parton and Charlie is named after O'Connell's brother. O'Connell enrolled in Southwestern Law School in Los Angeles in August 2009 but dropped out to return to acting full-time. Filmography Film Television Video game Music videos * "David Duchovny" – Bree Sharp * "Heartbreaker" – Mariah Carey (1999) * "12 Days of Christmas" from Christmas Queens – Katya Zamolodchikova" Podcast Appearances * Pardon My Take - August 6, 2018; August 23, 2019 * Comments by Celebs - September 24, 2018 Awards and nominations References External links * Category:1974 births Category:American male child actors Category:American male film actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American people of Polish descent Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors of Italian descent Category:Male actors from New York City Category:People from Manhattan Category:New York University alumni Category:NYU Violets fencers Category:Southwestern Law School alumni Category:Tisch School of the Arts alumni